Sunset's new life in the star wars dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have betrayed her but the spirits of elements do not like that and the spirits takes her friends powers away and a bloodline and transfers them to Sunset. Sunset is depressed that she tries to commit Suicide by jumping off of the highest building but the elements of Harmony send her to the Star wars rebels dimension. what adventures await Sunset?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN:IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunset's friends have betrayed her but the spirits of elements do not like that and the spirits takes her friends powers away and a bloodline and transfers them to Sunset

Sunset is depressed that she tries to commit Suicide by jumping off of the highest building but the elements of Harmony send her to the Star wars rebels dimension.

* * *

**Sunset's pov**

I come to in an field and I see that a kid is being chase by some people and I decide to help him out.

"**Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit." **I said as shield appears and protects the boy from harm.

"Who did this?"asked a man with brown hair, Sunset steps forward and gets ready to attack again.

"Stand down or face the empire."said a clone trooper, "How about you all get lost or face my wrath and hope to god your dead."I said as I get another attack ready.

"What is wrong with her , Kanan?"asked the boy,"I don't know but lets get out of here."said Kanan.

"Stand down."said another trooper, " **Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon." **I said as two pink dragons appear and attacks the troopers.

"How about we let her join our group?"asked the black haired boy, "sure but how do we know she can be trusted?"asked Kanan.

"You can trust me but note if you ever betray me you better hope for death." I said coldly as turn towards the boy and man.

"Okay, then come with us."said the black haired boy, with that I said I followed them onto a ship.

"Who is this?"asked a purple haired girl, "this is, wait we never got your named, what is your name?"asked the blacked haired boy.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer and I could careless about any of you at all." I said as I pulled out a cellphone and try to make a call to my friends when all I get their voicemail.

I sigh and sit down and cry for the first time since the betrayal.

"What's wrong?"asked the black haired boy, "sorry just thinking about how my friends betrayed me because of this website and how one of them even tried to get me beat up when I sense it was a trap and didn't go to the gym." I said.

"Wait a minute, let me see if your force sensitivity." said Kanan, with that said he tries to attack me but I dodge it without opening my eyes at all.

"Your force sensitivity and would you like to be trained in the force?"asked Kanan, "sure since I could careless about anything else." I said.

"what's with you?"asked the girl, "I'm sorry, it's just that my friends betrayed me and I nearly committed Suicide by taking a knife to my wrists until the elements of harmony saved me and give me my friends powers over speed, understanding ever speech, flight and more in which I will find out but I guess I can you give you guys a shot." I said.

With that said I learned more about the rebels and the history of the people we are fighting against.

"Let me get this straight we are fighting against an empire who makes people in slaves who don't follow what they want that is so wrong that it makes me sick and I will help you fight but I will need your help to cover me when I run low on energy." I said with a small smirk on my voice.

With that said I help them out in anyway I can.

We end up attacking another empire spaceship when I decide to used my power over speed but I was sent flying into the war by a bomb back firing.

I decide to used another move, "**Jade Crystal Clone Technique." **I said as two crystal clones appears and attack the clones.

We get on the spaceship but we are being chased down by the empire and it looks like we aren't about to escape but we end up being rescue by another ship.

We end up meeting a person named Ahsoka Tano and I could careless.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano and you are?"asked Ahsoka as she points at me, "I'm Sunset shimmer and I could careless about you and this war but I'm only helping until I find away back home to my world." I said.

"Okay, why are you so cold towards me when all I want was your named?"asked Ahsoka, "don't mind her she is always cold hearted towards new people because of being betrayed by her friends." said Zab.

"Why was she betrayed by her friends?"asked Ahsoka, "we don't know but we are hoping we can get to know her more but she always closed us off." said Sabine.

"I maybe closed off to you because you haven't earned my respect or trust yet, now if you excuse me I have to make a phone call." I said.

with that said I called my friends and this time I don't get there voicemail.

"**Sunset, it's good to hear from you; please forgive us for not listening to you." said Pinkie Pie, "It'd okay Pinkie Pie; I forgive you as for the others' I can't forgive them." I said.**

**"Sunset, please forgive us we will do anything but where are you?"asked AppleJack," I don't know where I am but all I do know is that I'm in a different dimension and name two reasons why I should forgive you?" I asked.**

"Sunset, are you in there?"asked Ezra, "Hold on for a minute I said to Pinkie Pie and yes I'm in here talking to my ex friends, can I please have some alone time?" I asked Ezra.

"Sure." said Ezra.

With that said I get back to the called with my ex friends.

**"Sorry about that, but why are you apologizing to me for?"Iasked, "because we found out who Anon- a- miss is." said Rainbow Dash.**

**"who was it?"I asked, "it was Applebloom, Scottielou and Sweetie Belle."said Twilight Sparkle.**

**"WHAT!"I yelled with anger and I walk out of the room with so much anger that a fire ball forms in my left hand and I go to where we keep the targets and I throw the fire ball at the target. **

**"I have to go and calm down, I'll call you later bye." I said and I hang up the phone.**

* * *

"Sunset, what's wrong?"asked Ezra, '"I just found out the truth on who was behind the betrayal of my friends and I'm beyond angry, if I ever get back to my dimension I will teach those little girls on what real pain is." I said to Ezra.

"What do you mean by little girls?"asked Sabine, "the reason why I called my ex friends was to see if we could make up and we did somewhat but to find out that it was the sisters of my friends who was behind the betrayal of my friends has finally lead to me of a new power discovery." I said.

"Sunset, what's wrong?"asked Hera, "my ex friends are asking for my forgiveness and how can I forgive them when they wouldn't listen to me when I was telling the truth, if you excuse me I need some time a lone." I said.

With that said I walk out and go to my room and try to calm down as I walk to my room but I bunoed into Ahsoka and she sees my tears for the first time.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MLP Equestria Girls or Naruto**

**AN:No bad reviews or I'll block you from my account**

**AN:This story will be updated every other month or when I feel like it**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sunste's POV**

"Sunset, what's wrong?"asked Ahsoka, "it's nothing and it doesn't concern you."I said coldly.

"Sunset please tell me what's wrong, I can help you."said Ahsoka, "I can't tell you because you will betrayed me just like my friends did in my home dimension." I said.

"I won't betrayed you but you need to talk to me."said Ahsoka,"I can't because you haven't earned my respect or trust."I said.

"You know I can understand where your coming from because I too was betrayed by my friends and the Jedi order during the clone wars."said Ahsoka, "really?" I asked.

"Yes, when I was a Padawan I was accused of bombing the Jedi Temple but I was innocent and nobody believed me only my Master believed me and he found the real culprit but after that I couldn't go back to the Jedi order and I left."said Ahsoka.

"I was betrayed by my friends when I was accused of posting secrets on an website but I try to end it and I now I'm in this dimension but I also have my friends powers I think." I said.

"The hurt of being betrayed sucks but it gets better."said Ahsoka, "really?" I asked.

"Yes and I can be your teacher if you want?"asked Ahsoka,"I would like that but how do we let ghost squad know?" I asked.

That is when Ghost squad enters the hall way, "Sunset are you okay?"asked Kanan.

"I'm okay just getting to know my Jedi teacher." I said,"what?"said the ghost crew.

"That is coreect I'll be teaching Sunset on how to used the force." said Ahsoka, "Ahsoka; are you sure you want to take Sunset as a student?"asked Kanan.

"Yes why?"asked Ahsoka,"because Sunset is cold hearted and she doesn't care about anyone but herself."said Ezra.

"That's not true, you haven't earned my respect or trust yet." I said," how do we earned your respect and trust?"asked Sabine.

"You need to stop doing dangerous missions and protect the innocents."I said, "but we do that and why would you say the missions we take is dangerous?"asked Kanan.

"Because you guys don't know how close we have been being capture by the empire and the empire can fire upon us but innocents could get hurt badly if the empire misses us." I said.

"Sunset is right."said Sabine as we enter the cockpit, "but Sabine we take those risks so the innocents don't have to."said Ezra.

"Yes, but Sunset is right because we don't look at our surroundings at all."said Sabine, "but you guys have earned some my respect so I'll tell you about myself." I said.

"I'm from another dimension and in that dimension I'm a superhero who protected the innocents with my friends until my ex-friends betrayed me do to posting of secrets by the cutie mark crusaders which are Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom that's why I was crying because my friends and I try to make up over the phone but I got angry and I couldn't forgive my ex-friends." I said.

"Wow, we are sorry but note we will never betray you at all and now we need to do a mission and would you liked to come with?"asked Hera, "I think I'll past besides I need to train my new powers."I said.

With that said ghost crew goes on the mission and I go to the training room and train my new powers over fire and the force with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka trains me in the force and I have control over my new powers and it's been two hours and ghost crew returns shaken up.

"What happened?" I asked, "we were attacked by a sith lord but we come back without the person we were going meet up." said Hera.

"Okay but what is a Sith Lord?" I asked, "a Sith lord is a person who uses the dark side of the force." said Ahsoka.

"Really but why would someone be so evil and vile?" I asked, "it happens besides I can try you in using the light side of the force." said Ahsoka.

"Okay but I should tell you that I was evil at one point." I said, "really?"asked Ezra.

"Yes I try to used magic for evil but I was defeated and I become good and decide to help those that need it." I said.

"Why were you evil?"asked Ahsoka, "because I wanted to be a princess since I was raised by an princess since I'm Orphan and all I saw how people treated the princess with respect." I said.

"When I was defeated I found friends and I couldn't be happier until the day of my friends betrayed me."I said.

That is when my phone rings," sorry but I need to take this called." I said.

With that said I leave and go to my room and answer the phone.

**"Hello."I said, "Sunset please forgive us we will do anything."said the girls.**

**"Fine but I'm stuck in another dimension and I can't get back but I will find away back." I said.**

**"We will try to find you no matter what."said the girls.**

**"Good bye." I said, "good bye Sunset.'said the girls.**

I hang up the phone and go to bed until I'm awaken to alarms and I go to the cockpit and I see a spaceship attacking us and I joined the ghost crew's spaceship.

We attack the other spaceship but the spaceship dodges.

That is when Ahsoka uses the force but she faints and we have his attention until so more spaceships enter the atmosphere and we end up escaping by jumping into space.

We then enter another atomsphere and Ahsoka comes to.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I'm alright and I need to talk to Kanan Ezra and you." said Ahsoka.

With that said Ahsoka talks to us and asks Kanan about the sith lord they encounter.

We end the meeting and we decide we needed more people to fight the empire.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if ghost crew finds more people who will fight against the empire.**


End file.
